In general, a vehicle door is provided with a pull pocket on which a hand is put when the door is manipulated.
In JP 9-193665 A (Paragraph 0006, FIG. 3), for example, is disclosed a rear door of a vehicle, in which the door has a lining (rear door trim) making up an interior trim of the door, and a pull pocket (a recessed portion of the lining) formed integrally with the lining and recessed upwardly from its opening located near a lower edge of the lining.
However, the pull pocket in a vehicle door constructed in a conventional manner as above is formed integrally with the lining, and thus suffers from limitations on the directions in which a mold is separated or a casting is drawn from a mold, which would disadvantageously reduce the moldable design variation of the pull pocket.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle door and a method of manufacturing the same, in which the door can be manipulated easily with a hand put thereon and the moldable design variation of the pull pocket can be increased. The present invention has been made in an attempt to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.